That Night
by D.M. Lover 21
Summary: It is the night of the final battle. Fallen heroes are expected. So is lost love. Dramione oneshot.


**A/N: This is a Dramione oneshot, it takes place during and after the final battle. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling would I waste my time writing fanfiction, when I caould use my creativity to write another story that would make a lot of money? (No)**

**That Night**

Hermione watched the dark sky, waiting for her signal. The night could end in two ways Harry could vanquish Voldemort or well, Hermione didn't want to think about the other alternative. Hermione move through the surrounding trees silently, still watching. She felt a presence behind her and gripped her wand tightly, she was about to turn around and hex the person when a familiar hand grabbed her arm. She sighed of relief.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. "Aren't you supposed to be-"

"I know where I am supposed to be," he replied, "but did you really think I would let you wait here by yourself?"

"You really shouldn't be here; this could blow the whole plan!" She exclaimed realizing what they were jeopardizing, but she was pleased, none the less, to see her fiancé. She smiled slightly at the thought, after the war she would become Mrs. Malfoy. She recalled his proposal only a week before, it was sudden and unexpected. It had come with the news of the final battle.

"Don't worry about the plan, Potter had already called it off," Draco said.

"What? Why?"

"My aunt arrived to the meeting early, so we can't send off any signals," he explained.

"Bellatrix is here, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked instantly worried.

"We are going to get rid of her, so the rest of the Order can come without detection." Hermione knew what he meant by 'get rid of her' and shivered at the thought. He noticed her anxiety and pulled her close to him kissing her tenderly. They then made their way up to the manor; sticking to the shadows to avoid getting caught. Once inside they walked carefully to the ballroom, where she was waiting for her orders.

The door did not make a sound, so they entered wordlessly. Even with their precautions they realized that Bellatrix had been watching them from the window and as soon as they had entered she had disarmed and bound them both.

"I was expecting you," she said somewhat gleefully, 'how stupid of you to think the dark lord would not know you were coming."

"It's too bad; I normally try to avoid killing purebloods and the shame to have my nephew running off with some mudblood whore.

"Don't call her that," Draco roared at his aunt, thrashing in his ropes.

"Crucio"

Hermione looked away she couldn't watch that vile woman torture him. He thrashed about more within the ropes binding him, but he did not scream. He would not let her have that satisfaction. She removed the spell thoughtfully.

"I didn't think that would work," she said smirking, "the dark lord is generous to his victims; he won't kill them until they beg him to and I plan to do the same." Her eyes lit up mockingly. "You were always weak Draco, and I know just the thing…" She trailed off as she unbound Hermione with a flick of her wand.

"I am going to kill your filthy mudblood and you are going to watch," she said a sick pleasure in her voice that made Hermione's skin crawl. Her wand flicked again. Hermione felt knives piercing her body, hot irons scorching her skin and her body being compressed into a place much too small for it. She tried to hold back her scream as her beloved Draco had, but she couldn't. Her scream pierced the air, echoing throughout the hall.

"Leave her alone. Take me instead," he yelled over her echoing screams.

Bellatrix smiled and said, "I didn't think you would go that easily, but if you insist." Hermione was released she ran at Bellatrix pummeling her to the ground. Bellatrix shrieked with laughter as she threw Hermione off her and pointed her wand to Draco, "Avada Kedavra."

At that moment Harry followed by the Order burst in. They took one look at Bellatrix, Hermione and Draco's body before diving into action. Death Eaters were appearing left, right and center. The battle raged on around Hermione, but she did not move. She just lay there tears welling in her eyes, he was dead, gone forever.

Harry was quick to see this and lifted her up easily, after placing her back on her feet, he said, "take his body and get out of her, don't come back if you don't want to." Hermione understood, she grabbed the body and apparated unnoticed. Once Hermione arrived at her flat she laid his body gently on her couch.

She looked at his pale complexion and held his cold hand. Knowing it was pointless she tried feeling for a pulse, momentarily full of hope, but her hopes were shattered. No pulse, no heart beat, she knew what that meant. Her eyes filled with tears and she clutched his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears and sorrow. She remained there for several minutes sobbing.

After her sobs had slowed down she remembered what Harry had said 'take his body and get out of her, don't come back if you don't want to'. He hadn't said it harshly, but Hermione felt like she had let him down. She should be there fighting beside him, not sitting her safely. They all knew what was at risk when they had decided to this, _he knew_ what was at risk.

She wiped her tears and stood up. She prepared to apparate bravely, after all it was much easier to face death now. She may not die, but if she did she was ready. She realized there were worse things than death, like losing a loved one. That's why she was going back, she had just lost her soul mate, and she couldn't bear it if she lost her best friends too. She finally understood what Dumbledore had meant when he had said that. She would gladly trade her life for Draco's or Harry's or Ron's, they were all so important to her.

Her thoughts were muddled as the familiar sensation swooped through her. She arrived in the ballroom next to Harry. She didn't have time to think; just fight.

Sunlight shone across Hermione's face, she rubbed her eyes becoming aware of where she was. She was at the Burrow with Harry, Ginny and most of the Weasleys. Mr. Weasley, Bill, George, and Ron were all at St.Mungo's, but they were all going to be fine.

Hermione's head ached from lack of sleep. They had been fighting well into the early hours of the morning. After that Hermione helped get the Weasleys to St.Mungo's. Even once Mrs. Weasley had told them to get some rest Hermione did not sleep. She lay on the floor crying, mourning.

Hermione spent the next week either locked up in Ginny's room crying or away from the Burrow making arrangements for _his_ funeral. The day of the funeral was a grey day. The sky was covered with clouds and at some points they were so deeply grey all Hermione could think about was his eyes.

Hermione sat through the funeral quietly crying through the whole think. Not able to watch when they closed him in the coffin forever. Once the funeral was finished people leaved slowly. Soon only Harry and the Weasleys remained with Hermione, they quickly realized she wanted to be alone and left her there.

She stood there for a long time, it began to rain and she still stood there crying. Once she was soaked to the bone she pulled out her wand she made a complicated movement and a blood red rose appeared. She placed it on his gravestone before leaving.

It was ten years after Draco's death and that rose still remained on his grave. It was still as red as it was when Hermione had placed it there. She could still be found often at his grave and once every year on the anniversary of his death she could be found there all day and into the night. No one ever saw her on those days, and did not know what she would do. That was the one time each year she let herself relive that night and cry. After that she would continue living her life alone, until that time the next year.


End file.
